


this is Cursed (get it)

by Dyphen



Series: michael bitches about books [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter And The Cursed Child- Freeform, I mean so is Michael but I would think that obvious, anyway rich is a Harry Potter fan and I take no criticism, please appreciate the cursed child!!, scorbus is such a good ship and y'all throw it away for drarry, you're all thirsty hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen
Summary: Michael is very annoyed about something.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger & Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell
Series: michael bitches about books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	this is Cursed (get it)

**Author's Note:**

> I love projecting onto Michael about things that annoy me in books so this is a series now

"I'm gonna say it."

"Michael, you've been ranting about this for the past 20 minutes, please give it a break," Jeremy pleaded.

Michael turned around and frowned deeply at him.

"It deserves to be heard by the world."

"Oh my god-"

They made their way into the cafeteria and Michael sat down next to Rich. "Rich. You like Harry Potter, right?"

Rich looked confused, but nodded slowly.

"Then I'm _sure_ you can agree with me on that fact that if either Albus or Scorpius had been a girl then it would have been canon? Like, it's all there! All the horny people go straight to Drarry, but Scorbus is _actually_ canon. There's even one of those 'Are They Gay' videos for them- I mean, all the facts are there and they just stuck in Scorpius having a crush on Rose?? It makes no sense!!!"

He leaned back in his seat, staring at Rich, who looked even more confused than before.

"Uh, who are we talking about? I've only read the original seven."

Michael stared at him with disbelief and started to open his mouth to say something. Jeremy slowly leaned towards Rich and said quietly, "You have just condemned yourself to a lifetime of Cursed Child talk. Good luck." He stood up and made his way to sit next to Jake.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. Jeremy snorted and started to open his bag.

"Rich just bravely sacrificed himself to be the next person Michael rants at about ships he's still annoyed about not happening. How was Calculus?"

**Author's Note:**

> hpatcc is really good, y'all are just annoyed that there were time turners 
> 
> if anyone wants a list of reasons why scorbus is canon please ask me (I have quite a few)


End file.
